


A Week in Hot Beverages

by NB_Cecil



Series: Queerplatonic Scottyota [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Caretaking, Coffee, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Gen, Mutual Caretaking, Overworking, Queerplatonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Scottyota, Scotty is not a morning person, Tea, Uhura’s boots don’t fit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Both Scotty and Uhura are overworked and it’s showing, but each finds time in their daily routine to support the other in small, but meaningful ways.
Relationships: Montgomery "Scotty" Scott & Nyota Uhura
Series: Queerplatonic Scottyota [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934947
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	A Week in Hot Beverages

Monday, 06:48  
“Come in,” Scotty called in response to the door chime. He rinsed his toothbrush under the tap and put it in the mug on the back of the sink.  
“Coffee’s on the desk,” he heard Uhura call through the closed bathroom door.  
“You’re a wonder, lass. A real wonder. Thank you,” Scotty called back.

Tuesday, 05:37  
Uhura stifled a yawn as she left the gym, her work-out having done little to shift her tiredness. She wanted to get to the bridge a little earlier than usual to replace a faulty wire in the communications board. She bounced impatiently on on the balls of her feet while she waited for the turbolift to arrive and take her to the mess hall where she would grab a quick breakfast of porridge and fruit and two mugs of sweet black coffee—one for her and one to drop off at Chief Engineer Scott’s quarters on the way back to her own.  
Since Uhura had started dropping by Scotty’s quarters each morning, the mug of coffee an excuse to check he was awake and out of bed, the engineer hadn’t been late for a single shift.

Wednesday, 06:26  
The door slid open with a quiet hiss revealing a fully-dressed Montgomery Scott, evidently about to leave.  
“You’re up early,” Uhura remarked. She held out a mug.  
Scotty took the proffered coffee with a nod of thanks and took a big gulp as he stepped into the corridor. “You’ll have to excuse me. I must get going with that warp core realignment,” he said, already turning toward the turbolift bank at the far end of the corridor.  
“Alright, have a good day.”  
“Oh, Nyota?” Scotty turned back to call after her.  
“Yes?”  
“I’ll need access to your quarters today to fix that dodgy power relay.”  
“Sure, you know the door code.” Uhura turned in the direction of her own quarters to shower and dress before the start of her shift.

Wednesday, 16:24  
Uhura could hear Scotty clattering about behind the dividing screen as soon as she stepped into her quarters.  
“Hi, I’m almost done. Just putting the panel back,” the engineer called by way of greeting.  
“Scotty?” You shouldn’t be here. Alpha shift ended twenty minutes ago.”  
“I’m clocking off as soon as this is done,” Scotty tightened the final retaining screw on the wall panel, tucked the screwdriver into his tool belt, and stepped back to give his work a quick visual once-over. Satisfied the job was completed to his usual high standards, he made his way to the other side of the screen, where he found the communications officer seated in the chair beside her small desk, pulling her boots off. She tossed them into a corner and pulled one stockinged foot into her lap, wincing as she pressed her thumb into the arch.  
“All done,” Scotty informed her.  
“Good. Now you go and clock off straight away,” Uhura said.  
“Aye, I will as soon as I’ve returned these tools to Engineering.” Scotty tapped his tool belt. “Are your feet hurting?”  
“A little. These Starfleet-issue boots aren’t as comfortable as I would like.” Uhura rubbed circles with her thumb on the sole of her foot as she spoke.  
Scotty tutted and shook his head in sympathy. “Well, I’d better get these tools back,” he said and made for the door.  
“Bye, Scotty,” Uhura called after him.

Wednesday, 16:28  
Uhura was still prodding at her aching foot when the door chime rang. “Come in,” she called. The door opened to reveal the chief engineer, still wearing the tool belt, bearing a steaming mug. “Scotty?” She said in surprise.  
He hovered in the doorway. “I was walking by the food dispenser down the corridor and I thought you might like some tea.”  
Uhura’s face broke into a smile. “Oh, that’s very thoughtful of you. Thank you.”  
Scotty advanced into the room and set the mug down on the desk. “It’s the one you like, that green one with honey.”  
“That’s perfect, thank you.” Uhura picked up the mug and held it in front of her face, inhaling the steam. “Now, go and clock off” she chided.  
“Alright. Bye, lass.” Scotty turned and made for the door once more.

Thursday, 06:40  
“I’d love to chat, Janice, but I must bring this coffee to Mister Scott.” Uhura pointed to the full mug next to an empty one on her breakfast tray.  
“Alright,” Janice said. “Are you on for a game of cards later?”  
Uhura pushed her chair back, stood and picked up her tray. “Rec room two at seventeen hundred hours,” she confirmed with a wink.

Thursday 16:14  
Uhura leaned back in her chair, humming to herself, both feet propped up on the desk. She wriggled her toes inside her boots, trying to work the circulation back into her feet. She toyed with the idea of taking them off, but knew she’d never bring herself to put the ill-fitting footwear back on again for her social date in the rec room with Janice, and regulations stated crew members must wear their uniform at all times when outside of their quarters.  
The sound of the door chime made her jump. “Come in,” she called. The door slid open. Uhura heaved her legs down off the desk, and sat up.  
“Evening, Nyota. It’s me,” Scotty said. He stepped into the room and placed a mug on the desk. “Tea,” he stated. “But I’ve got to go. One of the plasma relays on deck six is fritzing.” He was already halfway out the door again.  
“But your shift ended—“ Uhura protested, but gave up when the door hissed closed leaving her alone with the steaming mug of green tea. “Thank you, Scotty,” she said quietly.

Friday 06:33  
“Thanks,” Scotty mumbled from inside the heap of duvet. “Just put it on the table.”  
“Alright, mister. But you’d better not go back to sleep,” Uhura said sternly.  
Scotty poked his head out of the top of the duvet. “I promise.”  
Uhura set the mug of coffee down and left.

Friday 16:09  
The smell of warm honey hit Uhura as the door to her quarters slid open. On the desk was a mug with a scrap of paper underneath it. She smiled and, despite the ache in her feet, did a little skip on her way over to the desk. She picked up the tea and took a sip. It had cooled a little. The note, written in Scotty’s spidery cursive, read,  
_Nyota, here’s your tea. I hope it’s not too cold. Sorry not to deliver it to you in person, but these plasma relays are really giving me grief. See you for dinner at 20:00 if that’s not too late. —Scotty._


End file.
